Smartphones have been increasingly popular among consumers by supporting a wide variety of features and functions including still and video photography provided by a built-in camera. There are many factors which typically impact the quality of a photo, for example, lighting, photo composition, smartphone movement, and design considerations such as the physical placement of the camera within the smartphone. It can therefore be difficult to accurately compare camera performance of different smartphone models because the photos to be compared are taken at different times which results in changes to the conditions under which the photos are captured. These changes, regardless of how small, can lead to unfair advantages when attempting to capture the same photo which can make the performance comparison inaccurate or invalid.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.